Blade Knight
Kirby's Adventure]] (1993) |ability=Sword |category=Regular Enemy, Helper }}Blade Knight is a common enemy in Kirby series. Blade Knight is a tiny soldier armed with a sword. It is commonly seen wearing a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with red tassels at the tip, a pink mouth guard beneath the helmet, large shoulder pads, blue beneath the body white gloved arms emerging from the sides, and golden boots. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, if Blade Knight is summoned as a helper and is defeated (with Kirby), the pink mouth piece below his mask is removed and Blade Knight's single eye is revealed. (See trivia.) The blade of its sword has a sharp projection emerging halfway up on each side. Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Blade Knight can be found pacing back and forth for short distances while swinging its weapon about in wide slashes. It makes no effort to move from this spot. Swallowing it grants the Sword ability. Blade Knight also appears in Vegetable Valley's Museum. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Blade Knight appears in various levels. It can be found pacing back in forth in a limited range where it swings it's weapon back and forth to unleash a flurry of quick-paced slashes and Sword Beams to hurt Kirby. If swallowed, it gives the Sword ability. Blade Knight appears as the Helper for the Sword ability as well, having access to the range of attacks that Kirby can use. In the game's remake, Blade Knight, along with Sword Knight, can be summoned by Meta Knight in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Blade Knight is also playable in Helper to Hero, where he has a blue upper body, brown lower body and tan shoes. It can also be seen as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe. In the Anime Blade Knight appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and servant of Meta Knight. He and Sword Knight were once thieves that encountered Meta Knight whilst he was being chased by WolfWrath. Meta Knight saved their lives by eventually driving WolfWrath away and the two became indebted to him for doing so. They eventually followed Meta Knight to Dream Land where they became servants of King Dedede. He and Sword Knight are known to be expert Mechanics as they are known to be able to fix machinery (mostly Spaceships, and thus, probably helped in the construction of the Halberd). In one Episode, they converted Kirby's broken Spaceship to be fit to use in a race King Dedede recently announced. In the Japanese Version he speaks coherently, whilst in the Dub, he speaks in gibberish (that, strangely, some, but not all, people can understand), often saying key things in English. He and Sword Knight are almost always seen together. Trivia *In Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra, one of his damage sprites show his mouth guard unhinged, showing a single eye. *Blade Knight appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros Brawl. *In their flash-back in episode 26, he is seen using an axe, a possible reference to Ax Knight. Artwork Image:Bladeknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Bladeknight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery Image:Blade_Knight_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category: Enemies Category: Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category: Kirby: Right Back at Ya!